Instincts
by BitterSweetTeller
Summary: Hope for humanity still remains...but with a monstrous twist and on the shoulders of ten teens decided by destiny. Direct sequel to Shockwaves, rated K plus for action and suggestive content.
1. Part 1: Cognitional Wildfire

**Instincts: A Hannah Montana/Waverly Place Crossover **

**Part 1:**

Crucial FYI: If you haven't read my fanfic Shockwaves, please read it first. This direct sequel would have spoilers and probably be very hard to follow otherwise. It'll all fit into place this way. If you have read Shockwaves and are prepared, make yourself comfortable and get ready for the next level.

Back at Lake Eric, Turtle Island…

Under the abandoned lighthouse of corruption, even the FBI's National Security Branch's network of headquarters was mentally smitten. Regardless of the advanced wireless helmets on the operatives' countless heads, they were paralyzed in their head cerebellums. That is, until Executive Miranda and Agent Harper started to open their eyes in confusion back at Miranda's shady office. They were both sitting on a repositioned visitor couch with a video projector aimed at the opposite wall's now clear blue projection screen. Harper wondered in a temporary daze, "how…long were…?" She was rubbing her eyes as if it might've been a nightmare. Miranda checked her antique wristwatch with an unsettling startle.

The Assistant Director revealed in mutual disturbance, "five days." Agent Harper turned to her partner with puzzling vex.

She examined for confirmation in confusion, "are you serious?(!)" Miranda was rotating the hands on the mechanical interface clockwise to point at some Roman numerals to represent hours and minutes. The glass face overlooking the watch face quickly changed its viewpoint to align with a security camera lens in the unified direction of the three nano sized arms(seconds, minutes, hours).

Miranda insisted ironically, "I never kid." She noticed other operatives with multiform relief starting to come to consciousness.

Harper checked in hybrid fury, "then what do we do? I know we previously prepared for a memory wipeout, but not of this magnitude!"

Miranda begun to ensure her, "I know Harper, but if our memories are intact and no one else was able to have this experimental technology prior to the impact…"

Harper concluded in dark sweet understanding, "we can reboot everyone else's minds with our ethic morals and become leaders of the free world."

Miranda recalled, "but first, we need to know which memory set truly matches this future." She sat back in her chair, deep in thought. The cold rock and opera music background blend played on with no end in sight.

Harper suggested in assurance, "what if I set off to discover the answer myself?"

Miranda answered in satisfaction, "a noble idea, Harper…but aren't you forgetting something?"

Harper assumed a little uneasy, "umm…my gadgets?"

Miranda answered with a chuckle, "no, but there's that too."

Harper wondered, "then, what is it?"

Miranda pointed out, "do you think I'm going to sit back and relax while the world is in potential anarchy?(!) No way."

Harper argued, "and what about the brainwave technology that's still very shaky and new?"

Miranda pragmatically protested, "all I need to do is lay out a blueprint of the technological solution...which should only take a few hours with my training."

Harper responded uneasily shaken, "sorry, Miranda. I just feel kind of drained from being comatose in unconsciousness."

Miranda nodded empathically. She assured her, "I can relate."

Harper proposed suggestively, "then I'll set the Monster Hunters on patrol and double check the zoom lenses on our exterior security network in case the monsters are wreaking havoc."

Miranda added in festive content, "very well. Check on it."

Infinitely multitudinous miles away in Arizona…

A monstrous shadow barely merged with the shadows of the dawn shaded forest. Light brown fur covered the animalistic humanoid. It turned around in squealing alarm as a rustle sounded from a massive tree. The giant rodent capybara like being was standing on its two webbed human sized feet. In fact, the creature's body dimensions seemed directly in the range of a normal human's measurements. The supersized rodent ran deeper into the wild as another 2-legged monster started pursuing. The sun began to climb up the brightening sky.

The other monster growled in frustration as it used its sharp claws to tear through the low hanging branches, sniffing for the prey. Even most of the usual wildlife seemed in slumber due to being close to human intelligence themselves from more dire and isolated conditions since the beginning of ancient humans. That is, except for the neglected insects, worms, and plant life cloaked in greens and dirt.

Suddenly, the barking rodent humanoid jumped on top of the back of the monster covered in reddish fur. This giant dog coyote like being of equivalent extent surface measurements and more murderous intentions slammed the rodent humanoid against a tree trunk in reflex. The rodent beast moaned in pain as it landed on the ground. The 2 legged capybara anthropoid rolled out of range of a fury of coyote claws in the nick of time and kicked in rebuttal. The humanoid coyote hybrid's hands were rammed at the ground, stuck in feet of solid dirt. The humanoid capybara hybrid used the howling coyote's body as a fulcrum anchor to pull itself back to its feet. The standing coyote's arms abruptly resurfaced from the surface and slashed at the standing capybara. The biped capybara leaned backwards to the point of kicking in semi flip the hybrid coyote in the head, its webbed feet providing unnatural stability. As quickly as it ended, it started up again.

A second growling coyote biped leaped from a bush at the hand standing biped capybara.

The hybrid capybara by instinct slammed its propped chest at the attacker in nervous chirping at the last second. The unsuspecting antagonist fell to the ground knocked out. The biped capybara struggled to the ground on its feet, its bruised back aching like crazy. Suddenly, the hybrid cried in pain, clutching his head in horror. He crouched down, hoping that it'd somehow stop the inner torture with closed eyes dripping of tears. His fur and enlarged bones started retracting like hidden knives. His pupils returned to normal color scheme. His shredded shards of clothing barely clothed his now normalizing humanity, recovering from an advanced instinctive nervous system overload. Johnny got up, relieved of the halt in pain as if he thought it was his release from prison bondage. He wiped his tears off, but was still confused. Johnny muttered in a low cautious voice, "where…am I?" He ran through the grass towards a bordering desert, desperate for an inkling hint of civil identity.

Across the globe, around the Mediterranean Sea in Europe, Italy…

Another monster species of a different variety were flying over a deadly perilous mountain range below. Ironically, the only truly deadly thing about them was how hard it could kill almost any humanoid at this relatively mountainous height in the falling sky of seemingly endless whirling raindrops and lightning. The winged monstrous humanoids had lighter color themed feathers around their heads and darker solid feathers around the remainder of the upper body as if they were fur coating...all of diverse colors. Their freakishly long canine teeth came out of concealed holes in their upper lip as if they were small tusks. Their feet and hands deviously resembled a sickly yellow exoskeleton. These hybrid eagle bipeds had wingspans of feather and tissue as big as three common human torsos end to end…fighting over each other for impulsive territorial dominance. The white headed eagle hybrid buckled a strong wing against the chin of a cawing brown headed biped eagle, catching it off guard.

The shrieking brown headed hybrid eagle fell backwards into a stunning lightning bolt. The unconscious beast spiraled to its unforeseen death with the now inevitable collision of mountain and dire animal. A long trail of feathers flew in updraft from the doom. Now it came down to the white headed hybrid eagle and black headed biped eagle.

The white headed biped eagle chuckled as though it was a parrot. The two eagles clinked their claws at each other in battle like blades. A strong wind current suddenly swept them under the wing, hurling them towards the thin distant plane below.

The black headed hybrid eagle flipped over the white headed hybrid eagle with vengeful chuckling. It caught the wind current's rim with outstretched arms, launching at the white headed biped eagle like a missile projectile.

The white headed hybrid eagle cawed in intense anxiety. It curled up into a cocoon of feathers to turn into a pod trapped in the slipping grasp of hope of escape from the rising circulation of the air wave creeping up on the flat plain from down under. The black headed hybrid eagle swooped in defiance and unleashed hatred with its canine fangs aimed at the white headed hybrid eagle's neck.

It launched its head and spread arms directly for the black headed biped eagle's skull, both in death defying screaming. The black headed biped eagle pulled its feet up and grabbed all the potential weapons with its limbs in violent protest. It was about to snap the white headed biped eagle's neck under distressing quickness. The white headed biped eagle abruptly extended its wings in hunches to catch the powerful wind current before the other biped eagle could react in rebuttal.

The black headed hybrid eagle shrieked in terror as the white headed hybrid eagle had enough time with the distraction of the noticeable dangerous momentum to cut into the other hybrid eagle with its fangs. The black headed biped eagle sunk into afterlife while its limp body was picked up like a popped balloon towards the merciless ground. Its neck had two puncturing deep red gashes. The white headed hybrid eagle swung over the death stricken corpse to save itself from the cruelty and cold of the storm, nearly fatally colliding with the plain below. The white headed biped eagle tumbled to the grassy ground and back to her feet.

She grabbed onto her fangs in pain, crouched down like Johnny and wishing the deep neurological terror within would pass like the now departing storm clouds. The sun started glowing upon the wet grass below. The remaining humanoid's fangs started distressfully retracting into her upper lip, which painfully swept off the red trace of the hunt from the medium sized and now shrinking tusks. Her feathers burst off as though they were enlarged sweat glands, clumping to the grass in a maximizing heap. Her extra bone plates sharply welded together as if they were being put into flaming bone casts. She too had only rags for clothing and increasing normality reaching back to thoughtful rationality in her extremely complex cranium headpiece. Juliet had a similar reaction of chaotic uneasiness and dark sweet joy of freedom. Juliet wondered in growing nervousness, letting the tears fall, "now…what?" She dragged the near decaying carcass behind her and started hiking back to the mountains behind her with minor difficulty, contemplating what the true meaning of life should be instead of being imposed upon.


	2. Part 2: Rapid Revolution

**Instincts: A Hannah Montana/Waverly Place Crossover **

**Part 2:**

Over the surface of Lake Erie…

What seemed to be a floating escape pod on the water was really a modified unusually round stagecoach. It was painted light blue to blend with the natural color of water. It had concealed wheels on its axles with ancient submarine propeller styled interiors. From inside the hybrid vehicle, modern motors made up the axles attached to the metal framing embedded in the eight wheel drive that gave the stagecoach its momentum. Each of these motors though had an old styled water value themed wheel propped on the floor. All eight inner wheels were geared up to adjust small turntables under the motors with a simplistic covered gear system. Even some of the inside had semi-deep trenches to allow the wheels to rotate in any direction within the classical red padded seats. Harper and Miranda were sitting in the front with some Monster Hunters in the back. Miranda was at the gas pedal and Harper was at the brake pedal. The front panel just had buttons with clever and vague intent, but the side windows each had a switch on a single side. Miranda checked, trying to be heard over the motors, "see anything?(!)"

Harper responded nervously, "no. Remind me again why we're heading back home in the midst of a crisis?"

Miranda recalled in assurance, "interest in wizards and monsters sprouted from Manhattan…a sole common occurrence in both cases."

Harper concluded in inner panic, "you think wizards caused the manifesting reality shifts?"

Miranda answered in confirming dread, "I have a feeling that that's what we're dealing with…but we still need proof."

Harper remarked, "I think that might come earlier than you think." She noticed through her side window a horde worth of capybaras swimming for their lives. Miranda turned to her direction in alarming suspicion.

She commented, "since when do they have human features?"

Harper disputed, "I always knew…it's their current intentions that are contemporarily unclear." The stagecoach started to buckle under aerial stress. Miranda pressed a button that retracted the roof and walls as though they were just dollhouse scenery easily manipulated at human hands.

She called out in distress, "shake them!" A number of paired eagle bipeds were attempting to uplift the coach at its corners to hurl it against the fleeing capybara bipeds like a devilish multisided mace. All of them were fighting each other on the edges for control of the cart, their sharp digit talons and fangs banging together in fury. Their feet were directly branched on the edges, the furious waves of the figuratively dark lake crashing against the open motor coach and threatening to drown them all. The Monster Hunters quickly shot from their palms a strong breeze that reshaped the tide at the eagle hybrids as a lethal bola. Miranda and Harper had to stay at the controls to seal the stagecoach and slow down the contraption to avoid getting sucked in themselves due to a lack in seat belts. Their bodies were almost pulled out from under in the process as they held onto the chairs' sides.

Harper called out, "hold on!"

The biped eagles cawed in horror as the water pulled them towards the jaws of the depths. One of them in cold cruel determination struggled to pull itself against the amphibious craft, but its strength instead dislocated a wheel. The watercraft begun to perilously swerve to the left while entering the Niagara River.

The dividing swarm of capybara hybrids chirped in relay while dispersedly scattering to the Thousand Islands on the opposite side in retreat.

Miranda checked up on the engine status, "you sure you didn't rotate the Amph Car too much?"

The Monster Hunters persisted, "no! Then why…?" Miranda suddenly caught sight of the vanishing spinning wheel with a sinking feeling.

She warned, "on the brakes!" Harper nodded, slamming the brake pedal with her feet. The motors stopped moving, which fortunately had waterproof material for their protective covering. They quickly started spinning in the opposite way due to the brake pedal still being pressed, but against the currently strong currents that struggled in direct conflict.

Harper deduced in piercing fear, "we're still stuck!"

Miranda suggested, "try rotating the right sided wheels for momentum compensation." The two agents climbed over to the eastern side of the front. They pulled down on the pair of front right values clockwise with both hands against the violent stream with firm but slow success. The Amph Car was regardless heading for an abandoned yet involuntarily functioning power plant aside the Niagara River nonstop.

Harper warned, "stand back!" She suddenly spun around and flipped on top of the forward pedal. The Amph Car abruptly went faster, increasing the speed of the current itself. A mounting wave suddenly launched the Amph Car out of the water and directly on the inclined structure of the power plant. Everyone grabbed onto their seats in reflex while Harper in climatic intensity held her position on top of the speed brake for dear life. The car started to turn to the right, approaching the edge of the dam's collective ramps. Miranda abruptly rotated the paired wheels to the left with both hands, the car circling back for the parking lot of roasting vehicles below.

Miranda shouted, "brace yourself!" The Amph car landed with a thump against the pavement, zooming past the water plant facilities and onto the road. The car kept going…right through the side forest scene and towards the river bed's edge. Niagara Falls could be seen across the way…as if daring them to come in.

Harper muttered, "come on!" She pressed the brakes while Miranda rotated the side wheels back to the right. The Amph Car circled around a small thick line of trees, halting a second before getting smashed by an unsuspected tree. The front windows broke in pieces directly due to collision with branches. Miranda and Harper ducked from the falling glass. The front wheels fell off from the now discharged overly strenuous motion of the grounded amphibian cart. The two got back up to their feet, cautiously stepping over window fragments.

Miranda sighed. She asked in frustration, "Harper?(!)"

Harper asked back in confusion, "what?"

Miranda commented, "remind me to provide better safety precautions for the next model." She pressed the button that'd tuck away the walls and roof.

Harper partially concluded in shock, "we're walking to New York?(!)"

Miranda shook her head with a chuckle. She concluded, "no…we're riding the falls in the remains."

Harper protested, "without windows?(!)"

Miranda hinted with mixed amusement, "we still have the Monster Hunters to provide the wind in the sails."

Harper chortled in soft laughter and deep acknowledgement as everyone sat back in their seats.

On the relative vertical opposite state of the country called Florida…

A familiar figure was eating from what seemed to be an unoccupied fast food joint, but the usual workers were limp and on the mop neglected floor. Mikayla's long dark brown hair was hung over one of her shoulders with ribbons of clothing faintly sewn together. She chuckled in boundless joy. Mikayla stated in astonishment, "a limitless world…just full of prizes and surprises." An unexpected crash suddenly echoed through the establishment, followed by shattering glass.

Mikayla crouched in fear under a greasy table as an instinctive power nagging at her begun to attack her thought patterns. Her fingers started to shift partially apart, her pupils thinning in agony. Large leopard and jaguar hybrids on legs tumbled into the small restaurant, their tails at least as wide as a normal fist. Mikayla cried in searing neural sting, abruptly recollecting the partially forgotten pain. Reddish colored fur sprouted from her nervous system and out of her skin. Roars resounded in animalistic repetition. The leopard and jaguar bipeds spun around each other with their tails and equivalently flexible arms, kicking and punching each other in stabbing pierces. The felines tumbled to the ground, continuing to dodge and strike out with claws for territorial achievement…for none wanted to share it. The tiger hybrid that is Mikayla spun towards them in hatred fueled by involuntary aggression, wrestling with a jaguar biped against the food counter. The continual roars breached over the sound of cash registers smashing to the dirty ground below.

At the core of England, Birmingham…

A massive clustered cluster was gathered around a large track field stadium. Countless sports fans were unconscious in the near incalculable stands. A sign labeled Hall Green Stadium was right outside the building. In the center of the sanded enlarged gymnasium was a familiar looking guy in shards of clothing and brown hair. Congregator Mason called out to his similar diverse hybrid spectators, "all right! Now that we're all gathered here, you may be wondering why that is."

Random voices sounded off, "yeah…what are we…doing here…on this realm?(!)"

Another recalled, "you rallied us together by promising to enlighten us."

Mason continued doubtlessly, "if we don't have anymore understandable interruptions, I'll reveal all." Stunned silence spread across the live action crowd of mixed gender and genetics. Mason went on with a sigh, "thank you. You see, I woke up in a library…where I've been reading up on world history for most of the morning."

A third random narrative deduced in amazement, "so, we monsters actually make up civilization?"

Mason chuckled dark sweetly. He remarked, "when we really think about it, it's not that far off when we account for all the evils of humanity. After all, they too are animals…just a more complex and corruptive way to go about living as one."

A fourth protestor challenged, "then what's the point?(!)"

A fifth one inquired, "and how do we define humane?(!)" Lots of heated arguing started rippling, until Mason whistled at them to stop it.

Mason continued in persistent endurance, "as I was saying…before the beginning of what they call democracy, everyone was treated equal by their credible merit, joy of life, and mutual wants. In fact, many animals became endangered by humanity's actions…even among themselves."

A sixth debater deduced, "are you seriously suggesting that isn't worse than humans?"

Mason pointed out stubbornly grim with a dry chortle, "not worse than humans? Just look around you!" The hundreds of followers glanced across the seemingly shallow stadium in disbelieving fright.

They gasped as they saw the slumping mass that was sports fans above, fallen junk food and dead battery cell phones scattered in random places. But, what were even more devastating to see were unconscious bodies of greyhounds dressed in racing banners. Robot bunnies suddenly broke in flames from overstressed metal parts.

Mason spoke up again with his speech coming to a close, "what more proof do you need? Who thinks society would be much better resorting back to the natural wild?(!)"

Wild cheers echoed across the field in fierce agreement.

Mason insisted, "and who must pay the overdue price?(!)" The fire continued to spread across the building's interior.

His army cried out, "humanity!"

Mason said in encouragement, knowing the answer already, "who's with me?(!)"

The rebels exclaimed in cheerful harmony of cries in accord. Suddenly, explosions sounded across the ignored structure.

Mason demanded, "get down! What the…?(!)" The hundreds of hybrid humans started morphing into their animal humanoid selves out of growing stress in the advanced neurons making up their blended nervous system…including Mason. They cried in anxious and anticipative howls and roars. Many transmuted into walking wolves and coyotes, while many others manifested into bipedal beasts with much more variety. These more cat like hybrids had much more unpredictable and diverse coloring and size…even coloring that wasn't meant to be in nature like violet and blue as a side effect of human crossed genes. They all had retractable claws, strong tails that individually matched the bulk of a human arm, varying fur length, slightly sharper fangs, and slimmer but more muscular physique.

Surprising, the felidae cat bipeds were mostly female and the canidae dog bipeds were mostly male…yet all of the same mindset. That is, if you count out the invading bipeds intruding on the scene…locked in combat among each other. Prides and packs from each cat and dog hybrid across the United Kingdom were struggling for victory, each thinking the other as the devilish reason of their memory wipeout or just because they were blindly selfish in madness. Claw blades clashed together throughout the stadium as Mason and his army joined in with restrictive abandonment…but like an intriguing military unit as if their animal sides were in partial sentient awareness. Roars and growls bounced off the inferno. The cat bipeds leaped into the air, kicking off of wolf hybrids that fell to the ground and using their tails to swing from one body to the next.

Deadly slashes followed while hybrids fell in scarred cold necks…both races. Mason's group however had a different strategy in mind. The darker color schemed cat bipeds used the smoke as lethal camouflage in their leaps, slashing down on other cat hybrids mercilessly. The lighter color schemed cat bipeds kept to the fire for precisely the same reasons verses the more collectively cold version of themselves. However, the full bipedal monsters were able to tumble out of range. The bright cat bipeds roared in determination as the cat beasts punched them backwards. The cat bipeds abruptly wrapped their tails on reflex around them in cutting rebuttal to their apparent cuts and kicked them into the flaming cruelty of the fire. Cat bipeds howled as they exploded in screens of smoke. The wolf hybrids on Mason's team used their alike appearance to their humanoid wolf counterparts to slay them by howling deceit. The coyote hybrids had the same goal. The tide of the civil war among the hybrids was radically shifting…like wildfire.


	3. Part 3: Decaying Honor

**Instincts: A Hannah Montana/Waverly Place Crossover **

**Part 3:**

Internally within the city of Canandaigua…

There was a huge mixed brown and pale color schemed mansion towering in the center point of a plaza worth of gardens big enough to encompass Times Square. A blend of foreign and yet so familiar patterns of flowers and marble resembling architecture deeply rooted in our now branched out family line's tombstones…of fallen kingdoms of conquest from so long ago like Rome and Japan. Yet, the multicolored unpredictable patterns of the spread out flowers and diversified plant variety seemed to be sprouting from hope of liberty and joy. There were even hints of American influence…like greenhouses and waterscape, and of course the overall layout scheme characteristic of a wonderland rising from our dreams. Entering through a classic brown gate entryway was Miranda and Harper.

Their dark leather shelled jackets were split open by equally split but unorthodoxly big magnetic electromagnet buttons resembling parts of a console screen. Furthermore, only two sets of these divided security screens were on each jacket. All they had to do was be directly next to each other to reconnect the circuits of the complex wireless data mainframe hidden from within. More subtle hints of other such secrets came from their rings with engraved symbols on their tiny jewels representing Roman coins, eyeliner and lipliner to the point of resembling black eyes, nail polish to the degree of looking like molecular sized stars, and brooch pin styled earrings each large enough to clasp over an entire external ear pinna that masqueraded as being invisible at first glance due to the seemingly melded color theme. A row of abandoned buses with slumbering passengers rested in the passed by parking lot to the east.

With the unconscious residents and tour guides close by, no one stopped Harper and Miranda from walking up the tour route towards the mansion. Harper pointed out in concern, "I thought we needed transport to Waverly Place to relax from all that walking…not go up to a mansion to do sight seeing!"

Miranda glanced towards scattered paw prints in growing suspicion. She pointed out grimly, "someone else…or a group of monsters might be in the same area. Until we know for sure, it might be safer not to rely on machinery on the verge of shutting down after hot days of neglect...even if it is to save the populace."

Harper sighed, knowing she was right. She checked between breaths, "and why…did we leave…the Monster Hunters to…drop off the…Amph Car at…a salvage yard?"

Miranda suggested, slightly out of breath herself, "I think that…was obvious. However…" She started to sit down on the lawn grass, her back against a tree. A large pond was nearby with frogs resting on lily pads. Harper smiled while sitting down next to her thankfully in understanding.

Harper realized, "we'll let them…come to us?" Miranda nodded. They both began taking deep breaths, each keeping an eye on a different half of the overall exotic and yet familiar landscape of the Sonnenberg Gardens in decent and linking correlation with the official sign of the same name directly in front of the same entrance Harper and Miranda entered unopposed.

But, they had no idea how massive the party in this case truly was. Within the mansion itself was thousands of animal hybrids, gathered in the Great Hall like brothers and sisters of a royal family line. Facing the direction of unused barren kindling in a still fireplace were two familiar figures in sliced shards of clothing and mainly dark long hair mostly parted across the shoulder blades. A significant portion of the multitudinous gatherers were even standing on the dusty tables to have elbow room. Amber declared loudly, "ok, listen up people! We rallied you here with a joint airplane tour to reveal your true calling."

A familiar manipulative voice remarked from the crowd, "political slavery?(!)"

Ashley retorted viciously to Luanne, "ok, who invited the hill girly?(!)"

Amber insisted coldly, "just ignore her, citizens."

A fourth familiar person debated, "but there seems to be violence and oppression wherever we go! How will we be sure it stops here?"

A fifth familiar face added, "especially that narrow flight escape from lethal eagle attacks that we had to use parachutes for."

A random vocalized rebel voice altogether sounded, "we even lost some passengers!" An uproar of heated debate erupted from Jake and Cooper's articulate accusation among the bipeds.

Amber pointed out in bold proclamation, "did you also notice beforehand from the view of countless humans lying on the sidewalks?(!) That's our future if we don't pull it together as a collective mind…right here, right now!" That got the bipeds' silent and bitter attention in icy realization.

Cooper concluded deeply, "she's right! This whole struggle for control started with necessity and abuse, which can only end in poetic justice if the deaths continue." Amber smiled as though she already won.

She whispered to confused Ashley, "just go with it."

Ashley declared, "good man. All in favor?"

Jake claimed in creepy disclamation, "your funerals, hypocrites!"

Ashley ironically spurned with dire contempt, "have you no soul, zombie?(!)"

A mystery debater dared Jake, "yeah! How do we know you're not in league with the eagles?(!)"

Jake went on with completely abandoned reservation, "am I the only one who saw the lined up parental unit mannequins at scattered jailhouses owned by our true oppressors?(!)" Everyone looked at each other in horror, panic, and chaotic confusion.

A sixth known acquaintance interrupted the stone silence in sadistic manipulation, "what more proof do we need of the codes of conduct and thought crime that go against our very nature?"

Cooper cried out in disbelieving disgust, "Olivia!"

Another random voice called out, "let's take them!" A trip kick at one of the individuals on the tables, led soon after by a thump and limp body was all it took to ignite the icy tension. The subpopulace exclaimed in painful anxiety as their stress went into major overload. This was while their animal alter egos came out from their brains and through their bulging physique. Hybrid bipedal cats, wolves, coyotes, eagles, and capybaras from both California and New York were lashing out like crazy…real crazy.

It was divided into three subgroups. One wanted to destroy the other two sides, thinking they would do a better job running the country in either of their cases by restoring the ancient order of kings and queens. Another supported Jake's conclusion and wanted to have everyone be able to make national decisions on every issue under the sun. The third, of course, supported Amber and Ashley's claim and wanted to have American rules back. Even capybara hybrids were trying to knock each other out in anger with their aching fists in an inner circle of their own. The eagle hybrids, split among the three nanomilitaries, were launching cat and canine hybrids from their talons at each other. Roars and growls rippled through the danger zone. Claws scraped aggressively against each other. Victims to the dirty interior below crashed into smashed tables and windows, one by one with red dots on their inactive bodies. Right outside were Harper and Miranda getting up in alert mode…just when the maddening chaos emerged from the Great Hall.

Miranda suggested with an uneasy gulp, "to the buses!"

Harper protested in horror, "even with capybara bipeds?(!)" They stood in more intense relations as the battlefield started spreading across the outer terrain. Eagle hybrids launched out of the crumpling roof, using their exoskeletons to shake off the impact. These eagle bipeds were in the process of being pounced on as prey by feline and canine hybrids alike…until the last thing they saw in consciousness was the falling ceiling.

Miranda insisted in stubbornness, "oh, come on! Even if they really are capable of selfless thinking, it doesn't change the plan that was set in stone before we even considered monsters."

Harper sighed in dark acknowledgment. She explained with tears, "I just…can't stand to see this carnage continue." Miranda put an empathic hand on her shoulder.

She pointed out teary eyed, "me either, but it'll stop quicker when we deduce the crucial keystone programming to their memories and prevent history from cruel repetition." Harper nodded as they ran for the buses. Unfortunately, by this time, the bipedal cats and canines have made their way onto the lawn…literary locked in combat with their cruel claws and tails with a mind of their own. More scarred bodies fell to the grass to Harper and Miranda's horror. They quickly snapped their fingers, unleashing near blinding flares from their nail polish as their noninterference method of escaping the scene. The soldiers doomed to their own deadly suspicions shielded their eyes on reflex, then went back to battle as if nothing else truly mattered but the will of their blades. Cat hybrids hightailed their tail swinging to the extent of becoming wrecking balls of fur and claws on their enemies. More bodies met the fate of the sleeping frogs as the epic battle raged on. However, the way to New York City would not come easily. Unsuspecting Harper and Miranda came to the parking lot, filled with buses.

Harper concluded bitterly, "this must be the means of how so many monsters got here in one place."

Miranda persisted, "it still doesn't change a thing! They're probably all too busy in destructive conflict to guard." They made their way to the nearest bus while the war of monsters begun to shift towards their direction.

Harper concluded in frustration, "the automatic doors aren't working!" She kicked the glass off of the door in impatience and pushed the door lever with a swift foot. The door opened to their chuckles. The eagle bipeds were diving for the buses though...looking for projectiles to quicken the outcomes. This was right around the same time Harper and Miranda sat at the front of the vehicle, with dirty footprints indicating that the hybrids that came in a futile effort to make peace among their arrogance and clouding instincts of an equally fearsome past. Some eagle bipeds suddenly tried to latch onto the bus while Miranda struggled to steer.

She asked in worry, "what was that?(!)"

Harper abruptly clinked the coin themed rings together on her fingers, sending an amplified shockwave against the eagle bipeds above. They involuntarily let go, falling to the ground below knocked out. Harper figured with bitter satisfaction, "nothing to worry about any longer." Miranda kept driving, making sharper turns than ever past a closing in swarm of hybrid beasts. Harper held onto the nearby pole for dear life as bipedal cats trying to climb up it to get an overview of the battle and end it faster got flung off at the merciless claws of eagle hybrids and walking canidae beasts. Regardless, some of those bipedal eagles and dogs fell as well to unpredictable sneak attacks from behind. Harper asked in anxiety and flowing tears, "how soon can we leave it all behind?"

Miranda assured her, "I'm going as fast as I can! Just close your eyes, and it'll be fine when you open them again." Harper shut them in painful and deep empathy. Miranda crashed the bus against one of the entrance's sides made of wall, nearly shattering the side windows in the process with a near fatal bend of the bus's path of escape. Luckily, the attackers were actually busy with themselves to the degree that they didn't go after the bus…continuing to dwindle and decline in number to their own empirical demise.

Harper sighed with relief as Miranda left the Sonnenberg Gardens…or at least what was going to be left of them. Miranda pushed herself onward for the final stop on their tour. Harper said with partial joy, "thanks."

Miranda replied with a friendly smile, "you're welcome." Harper sat down on the seat right behind Miranda at the driver's seat…after pushing off a slumbering body in disgust.

Harper added nervously, "I'm sorry…for letting my feelings compromise myself back there."

Miranda chortled in amazement. She deduced in sureness, "you weren't compromised…you were brilliant." Harper smiled in growing hope and a slowly healing heart from within.


	4. Part 4: Wizdom Wisdom

**Instincts: A Hannah Montana/Waverly Place Crossover **

**Part 4:**

At Waverly Place, back at the beginning…

The bus suddenly stopped working on the opposite street Alex ran on…a few blocks worth away from the Waverly Sub Station and its own dot of a town square among other shops and apartment buildings. On the outer layer of sidewalk laid the roads of Waverly Place. Harper checked in anxiousness, "what the…?"

Miranda deduced in cheery calmness, "Harper, it just ran out of gas. We can walk the rest of the way." A sickening crash echoed behind the apartment buildings.

Harper suggested in worry, "let's make that run." She and Miranda swiftly opened the door and dashed down the barren sidewalk. They caught sight of a horrifying sight. On the next block to their right, an apartment blew up in smoke from under. Limp bodies of citizens were flung across the street by giant hybrids one and a half times as big as humanoids. Huge beaver bipeds swung their arms and tails as clubs against equally massive lion hybrids. Roars and barks bounced off the ruins in unleashed fury. The lion bipeds tumbled against a neighboring apartment building, an entire wall caving in.

Miranda realized taken aback, "isn't that the…Taylors' residence?"

Harper pointed out, "or what's left of it. But…?(!)" The lion bipeds kicked backwards at the beaver hybrids as they approached them, using their tails to flip back onto their feet.

Miranda deduced in concern, "…no monsters came into the building?(!) A very disturbing aspect indeed."

Harper persisted anxiously, "and since this hasn't occurred in the other timeline, we could be facing the undeniable proof of which one came first!"

Miranda suggested, "then let's go into mission mode." The lion and beaver bipeds started wrestling in reflex. Lion hybrids collapsed on breaking furniture while beaver hybrids literally fell victim to chest scars. Miranda and Harper with grim grins charged at the remaining bipeds. Only an open closet seemed to strangely be in one piece. Miranda swung over a swinging lion arm, kicking an attacking lion hybrid in the back of the head. The lion biped fell unconscious on the floor while Miranda pushed off towards a second lion hybrid. More roars and howls burst out of bipedal towering wolves and lions, which were partly focusing on slashing at themselves with claw marks and big thuds. However, most of them were coming out of the closet, multiplying like crazy.

Harper cried in panic, "did you see that?(!)" She was tumbling on her sides to trip some wolf titans like bowling pins back and forth in zigzags, pinning them into the frame of the closet door in the process. Their bodies were halfway crammed and wedged in the doorway to the point of not being able to move their limbs close enough to do anything about it.

Miranda assured her, "yeah, but I'm a little busy right now!" She was being pinned by a lion biped about to lunge for the kill…until she banged her rings against its front legs in reflex. The lion hybrid felt a shockwave characteristic of a subliminal near unnoticeable explosive sound wave, which resulted in his/her legs tumbling sideways in instinctive involuntary rebuttal. Miranda then quickly punched the hybrid in the head in its mid tumble, knocking it out. The hybrid collapsed against the dented side pavement. Miranda tumbled backwards from the only pair of wolf bipeds that didn't get stuck, wrapping her legs around a massive arm. She swiftly pushed off of the ground upside down with her hands, ramming the bipedal wolf's limb against its skull. Miranda pushed off of its shoulders in reflex with her legs while the hybrid plummeted down to the ground in slumber. She was punched out of the air in mid somersault by the other wolf hybrid, nearly unable to shift her head out of range. Miranda fell to the ground with a groan and a scarred shoulder. All this was while Harper kicked and punched the jammed bipeds against incoming unnaturally tall beavers and bipedal pterodactyls like cannonballs...even the ones that broke through the human made wall. The pterodactyls seemed similar to enlarged eagle bipeds…except for more exotically reddish colored scales instead of typically colored feathers of course.

They cawed in alarm as they fell one by one to the artificial wooden floor beyond the door. More carnivorous bipeds were hacking away at fallen victims, until they were knocked out by projectile bodies.

Harper exclaimed in minimally disturbed agitation, "I can't keep this up forever, Miranda! There seems like some kind of portal in there. Miranda?(!)" She turned around to see a familiar flare flash in front of the wolf biped that was about to slash at a fallen target, knowing with inner assurance and relief who it was. Miranda used her legs while on her aching back to propel the arms that were trying to cover its eyes straight into the sides of its head, the wolf human hybrid beast collapsing on the ground below from the impact in unconsciousness.

She called out with a deeper groan, "get inside! I'll hold them off." Miranda swiftly took off one of her ear pins with one fully intact but tired arm, hurling it at the incoming stampede of monsters from the closet. This even included the giant beaver and lion hybrids in the area. It exploded in cryogenic fluid, encasing the bipedal beasts in liquid gas. They were turned into ice statues that smashed from the leftover momentum to Harper and Miranda's dark satisfied relief. Harper had swung over a walker pterodactyl's wings to narrowly escape the small cold front and land in the magic doorway. Miranda sighed in bitter sympathy, falling into unconsciousness herself as the aftereffects finally took their bodily toll.

Harper realized in dark sweet realization, "oh, bolts! It's crash city." She was in a vibrating wizard lair that looked similar to the Russo's. In fact, all that was left of this one was a floor and rippling walls characteristic of mailing portals…except they were showing bubbles of the Russo's wizard lair, the Tower of Evil, Volcano Land, Wiz Tech, and many other lairs like the Russos' main wizard training grounds. All the above, plus many other landmarks that resembled something out of what you'd expect to see in an online virtual game world were being ripped out of existence at their seams by thick waves of blue electricity rushing through the bombing web of portals. In the center of the magic lightning was a huge hole in the Wiz World…one with tons of giant hybrid monsters invading all the above to Harper's horror.

What were as loud as overly but subtly volume maximized music were really many roars, growls, caws, and chirps overlapping to the degree of near incomprehension. Even Wiz Tech teachers were in deep sleep.

Harper concluded in bitter understanding, "so the memory crisis went beyond Earth…which justifies that it was intentionally done by a wizard and therefore their existence." She in breakneck quickness flipped over a lion and a pterodactyl pair of hybrids, kicking them both in split leg position in midair to the gradually corroding floor. Harper then swung her fists downward at some beaver bipeds to trip some unexpected wolf hybrids against unsuspecting plummeting pterodactyls with indirect scars. She kicked off of the limp wolf bipeds to gain momentum towards another giant pterodactyl. Harper muttered in confusion, "but why the ancient species?" She snapped her fingers to confuse the pterodactyl and surrounding horde of mysterious monsters with a set of flares. Harper remarked proudly, "good thing I added the micro camera body moisturizer to the makeup devices for purely authentic wizard proof."

She landed on top of the screeching pterodactyl, steering it backwards across the closet doorway in a near fatal corkscrew flight. The confused devilish like army on instinct lashed out at each other at random, leading to much more knockouts and wipeouts involving bruises and scars. Mutated hybrid cries of alarm among the mutant monsters sounded out across the Wiz World like a shockwave of its own nature. The instinctive whirlwind twister was affective to the degree that their expansion onto Earth was significantly delayed by a chain reaction of these closely solidified formations of soldiers and reactive reactions ramming into the miscellaneous portal as a kinetic battering ram. Unfortunately, the unwilling cawing pterodactyl steed shook Harper off towards the huge mound of motionless bodies. Harper grabbed onto its thick legs as the aerial diver dove for the limp mass. She noticed the last piece of the puzzle on the opposite side of the national battlefield while swinging upward in a big scale kick off against the pterodactyl's tough face plate.

She suddenly deduced in near disbelieving amazement, "of course! The creation of modern monsters came from descent from these ancient wizard experiments…when civilization and magic was first discovered in a chaotic struggle for raw survival and power." Harper landed on top of the mound of limp creatures spawned from sin with a thud. Only their combined furry masses provided enough cushioning. The spiraling pterodactyl crashed down in unconsciousness. Harper was seeing a massive world war never before seen in history…for it was set before history was officially recorded with corrupt wizards locked in hybrid minion battle and wizard dueling. They were shouting cursing spells at each other to the point of ignoring everything worth saving, while most of the non wizards were just defending themselves out of mutual instinctive survival of their own with sticks and stones.

Raw ancient architecture was being smashed in shards and pieces by these power struggles of animal cries. It was like seeing through a looking glass overlooking the chaotic present…except experimental monsters were beginning to make their way back to the portal as mad wizard puppets bent on their goal of conquest. Interestingly enough, the blue lightning was starting to rebuild the vaporized portals of wizard lairs and landmarks in counteraction to taking out the invasion force in reverse.

Harper concluded in outward thinking and mounting distress, "the wizard world won't repair itself before the monsters get here at this rate. Now what do I do?(!)" The walls and floor of the Taylors' lair were rebuilding themselves while a large task force of monster bipedal giants was halfway across the desert landscape that'd lead to the hole in time. Harper decided with a depressing sigh. She figured, "even if these pocket worlds are sensitive to the lack of active wizard dimension crafters in the present to escape deeply rooted misguidance sprouting from Wizard Wars, this is all I got." Harper took off both of her ear pin bombs and hurled them at the rim of the opening to numerous uncivil millenniums itself in last minute desperation. She ran for the only direct way out as the countless motionless bodies were hurled into combustion oblivion by a grand tidal wave worth of blue wizard energy. The portal begun to freeze shut with the doubled cryogenic bombs. Harper kept running, flipping, and tumbling past lightning tentacle formation that tried to scoop her up with the vanished monsters. The interior of the portal turned into a giant glacial shard. The charging monsters crashed into the frozen mass, only to fall victim to more blue electricity.

The experimental monsters on the opposite side covered their eyes on reflex in moans from the bright flash of vaporization. Harper tumbled straight through the doorway back to civilization just as the edge of the portal was welded shut by kinetic chain lightning that had a mind of its own. It was as if the wizard world had so much input from constructive wizards that it had developed its own output for neutralizing its lethal viruses. The doorway sealed up behind Harper. This wizard world potential security system was going as far as mending the homes that were built around each wizard lair. Harper was amazed in speechless shock at the chain lightning that was following beyond the closet door lock.

She deduced open eyed, "it's repairing everything. Oh my gosh!" Due to the chain lightning being so widespread across the nation with numerous wizard lairs and their looking glass portals on the other side of the lock, it was mending every monster related impact. This included monster hybrid battlefields seemingly beyond repair, monster gangs affected by the previous reality shift reverting back to their normal roles in society in unconsciousness as an aftereffect of the cosmic lightning, and dead members both monsters and wizards alike getting resurrected from time undoing its own monstrous knot. Even Miranda was hit by the lightning with a disappearing set of injuries in unconsciousness to Harper's turned attention in shock and restored cheerfulness.

She summarized in more fulfilling relief, "so the Russos' involuntary disappearance in the first reality shift as indicated by the collective side effect affected overlapping worlds truly reveals which memories were supposed to be intact in the first place." Harper put a hand on fallen Miranda's chest to check her heart beat in a hint of worry. She sighed with greater relief. Harper deduced with satisfaction in observation of the setting sun through a glass window, "a brand new day of hope." Harper smiled at the face of her most trusted friend Miranda, knowing there'd still be no rivalry between them after this. She thought, "we'll just erase our memories from everyone else outside of the spy business. It happens all the time with secret services." She also realized that the hijacked bus was gone, but she didn't care. If it took five days for the FBI security force and the monsters to wake up, there's no telling how much longer for sure the rest of life as we know it would take to awaken. Harper assumed, "we'll have all the time in the world." All she cared about right now though was that the world was saved from monsters…and potentially the beast within.

**The End...A Good Prelude Or A Bad One?**

**Please Feel Free To Comment  
**


End file.
